


Saviours

by Doodle_Archer



Series: The Flux parallel [2]
Category: Yogscast
Genre: Fizone - Freeform, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodle_Archer/pseuds/Doodle_Archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zoey made her way through a portal to an unknown land, she ended up somehow in the middle of a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Minotaur

**Author's Note:**

> This work is actually a continuation of a previous thing I was writing. I realise that that wasn't a very well written piece of writing and I will be putting a lot more effort into this so, for those who do not want to go back and read the previous story, I will sum it up here. If you do wish to go back and read it, stop here and go look for Fluxed Forever. 
> 
>  
> 
> In the previous story leading up to this, Kim gets fully taken over by the flux, in an effort to save her, Duncan goes and looks for Rythian to see if he can help. Events unfold that mean Zoey gets tainted as well but someone offers to help them. While being guided by this person, Zoey strays of into a portal that closes behind her, leading her to the beginning of this story.

Zoey remembered almost nothing. She recalled voices screaming at her to help them, save them, but nothing beyond that. Her body was numb. The portal had dropped her somewhere, unconscious. 

She felt grass underneath her as she struggled to move a hand. Wherever she was, it made her feel calm. She felt the cool air on her face and could faintly smell some sort of flowers. Her eyes flickered open as she tried to see where she was. Her vision was blurred and she could barely see a thing. She could faintly make out a few trees around her but there was one other thing much closer. 

A human-like figure stood looming over her. Zoey tried harder to make out what it was. A girl? Slowly, Zoey's ears started working again and she could hear the figure's voice.  
"Hey. Hey. Human, you alright?"  
"Wha..." 

Zoey sat herself up as her senses finally adjusted. "Oh good. you're ok. Thank god." Zoey turned to look at the girl. It wasn't a human girl, but a half Minotaur. She had the top half of a human (aside from horns and ears) and her bottom half was that of something like a bull. 

"What the... Where am I? Who are you?" Zoey asked, confused. She observed her surroundings to find that she was in a forest. "Oh, me?" The girl replied as she helped Zoey up. "I'm Captain Saberial of the Goat... Clan.... Uh..." She paused as Zoey stood up, ending up being much taller than her.  
"Oh, wow. You're a lot smaller than you looked. You seemed taller when I was on the ground." Zoey remarked.  
"HEY." Saberial snapped. "My height is fine. You're just abnormally freakin' tall."  
"No I'm pretty sure you're just really small." Zoey giggled as she watched Saberial blush from embarrassment and frustration. "Sorry, Captain-person. What were you saying?"

Captain Saberial cleared her throat. "Right, as I was saying, I am Captain Saberial from the goat clan." She declared proudly."I am the leader of the guards and warriors. Right now, we are on the border between Goat clan territory and unclaimed land. Who are you?"  
"Im Zoey Proasheck of the... Er...Blackrock crew!" She tried to mimic the proudness is Saberial's voice as she half-heartedly tried to salute. She paused. "Uh, question?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you a Minotaur- thingy if you lead goat people?"  
"Really, just... don't question it." Zoey nodded. There was silence.

"Another question?"  
"Oh, what now." She sighed  
"What happened to your eye?" She pointed to one of her eyes that appeared to be closed and had a scar right through the middle of it.  
"Oh." Saberial touched a hand to her scar. "Something jumped me when I was fighting and I couldn't stop it. It's nothing, really" she observed Zoey's robotic arm. "And what happened to you? You're arm's all techie."  
"Oh this?" Zoey moved all of her joints on her arm. "I got blew up by three nukes, almost died and lost an arm. It's nothing, though." Saberial stared at her in amazement.  
"The hell?! How'd you survive that?!"  
Zoey grinned. "I eat nukes for breakfast!"  
"Ok then..." Saberial said, awkwardly, not daring to ask further questions.  
"Truthfully, I had some magic doohickey that saved my life. My friend gave it to me."  
Saberial nodded. "Huh. Still makes little sense to me. How do you even get in a predicament that involves you getting blasted with three nukes?"

"Oh." Zoey saddened as she remembered. " This evil scientist guy planted nukes in mine and my friends castle and I offered to defuse it as they ran." She looked at her robot arm, dismally. "Well, you can guess what happened next. I don't like to think about it." Saberial walked over to comfort her.  
"Man, I don't blame you. That sounds horrible."  
"Yea it was." Zoey smiled a little. "Well I didn't totally fail them. I'm still alive." she paused. "Sorry. I've just met you and I'm telling you all this."  
Saberial grinned. "Na. It's ok. It's really interesting"  
They smiled at each other.

There was another silence between them as Zoey, once again, observed her surroundings. She saw that they were far from any kind of civilisation. "So.... If you're like a really important captain person, what are you doing all the way out here alone?" Saberial snapped back to the conversation out of her day dream.  
"Man, you ask a lot of questions. I'm just out walking and I happened to find you." Saberial paused as she realised something. "Wait, why are you here. If you're here you must have come through that portal, right?"  
Zoey looked at her puzzled as she observed there to be no portals anywhere near them. Saberial rushed to change her words. "Ha, well I assume it was a portal. How would I, the Minotaur, know if there were a portal to here if I'm from here.. Ha..." She blushed nervously.  
"Yea. I came through a portal in a temple place-"  
"Ha! See!" Saberial interrupted, cheerfully." lucky... Guess...?" She blushed again and cleared her throat. "Sorry."  
Zoey giggled. "You're really weird." Saberial scowled at her. "I don't remember exactly, but I think I'm here to help someone. I think it was the mushrooms asking for help..."

Saberial flinched. "Mushrooms?" She asked angrily.  
"Yea. Do you know if there is a mushroom civilisation thing?Ha!" She laughed. "There's even a society of them here, too."  
"Just head east if you want them. You're nothing to do with me anymore." Saberial started speedily walking away.  
Zoey tried to follow her, confused and worried. "Wait, why this all of a sudden?-"  
Saberial turned around and charged her, nocking her to the ground.  
"Just, LEAVE, Zoey. If they ask, you had NO affiliation with the goats."

Saberial turned and sprinted away, leaving Zoey lying clutching her chest. "Saberial?" She mumbled. She could have sworn in the moment that she had pushed her she saw tears running down the girls face. Zoey suddenly felt drops of rain on her face. "Heh. You really are weird." she said, sadly as she laid herself on the ground.


	2. Saberial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been a year and a bit since I updated this. I apologise. I actually work a lot on this story but have always struggled with connecting parts of it together. This being one of them. But with the recent blackrock reveal I felt an urge to write again. I'll try not to take so long with the third chapter, it's already partly written so hopefully I'll get time to finish it sooner than this. Hope you enjoy.

Zoey awoke to the cold drops of water on her face. Her eye flinched as a droplet landed on it but she still didn't open them. She didn't want to face her obviously ruined tent only to have another Rythian lecture. "Oh take better care of your things, Zoey!" She mocked aloud. "Or the darkness will consume-" Zoey felt a violent jolt through her body as she was forced upright. Her robotic arm was sparking from exposure to the rain. 

"Oh." She voiced as she looked up from her arm. Zoey remembered exactly where she was. 'You're nothing to do with me anymore.' Hearing the line run through her head again saddened her. She honestly couldn't understand how Saberial had changed her feelings so drastically so quickly. Another violent spark from her arm brought her back to reality as she noticed she was completely soaked through. Zoey moved herself to the cover of a giant oak tree Wich was relatively dry underneath. She moved her attention to her sparking arm. She wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. No amount of water should make it malfunction as badly as it did, if even at all. Just as she was about to touch it, it sparked once more before finally losing all power and going limp.

Zoey banged her head against the tree with a great sigh of frustration. It was raining, she had no idea where she was, her arm was broken and there was most likely no way to fix the damn thing. 

"Get the hell out of our borders you, shrubbery!" An angry shout brought Zoey back to her senses. She peeked around the tree to see a group of creatures. To one side there were Minotaurs of various shades and to the other there was exactly who she'd been looking for.   
"Shrubb- we're mushroom people, you idiot!", Replied the mushroom man in disgust,  
"You can't even insult people properly!"  
"Yea well I'll be doing a lot more than just insulting you if you keep pushing it, toadstool." The dark brown Minotaur angrily drew his sword and pointed it right at the smallr mushroom man.  
"Oh look who learned his plants." The man taunted. "Try me you oaf!" A violet magic started taking formation is his hand, his taller companion following suit. 

"Guys, stop!"A smaller white Minotaur placed himself between the two fighters. "Just leave them alone! They're barely even in our borders!" He turned to face the mushroom men with an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry for the trouble. But, would you be so kind as to leave our side of the border, please? There are many people that it would be anger to know you were here." He bowed deeply. Zoey could hardly believe her eyes. After how Saberial had acted she had never even thought a Minotaur could have sympathy for the Mushroom people. 

The small mushroom man was about to remark before his far taller friend stepped forward. The White Minotaur raised his head to see the tall man extending his arm for a hand shake. He hastily shook it as he gave a friendly smile. The man didn't seem to react, although it was hard to tell from his empty eyes. He proceeded to push his partner back in the direction they had came from. "Just be glad I'm with the only peaceful person in our ranks." He remarked as he was ushered away. The Minotaurs snickered. "Likewise," 

Zoey watched as they proceeded to push the the small white Minotaur before walking away ahead of him. She wished to talk to him but more than anything else needed to catch up with the Mushroom people that were now getting increasingly further away. After a moment of hesitating, she decided to run after the Mushroom people. She saw the Minotaur catch her out of the corner of his eye as she ran. He did not speak but looked on in awe as she rushed away. There was no time to dwell on consequences. It had happened. Luckily, the rain was letting up. 

 

Saberial shivered as she walked back in the pouring rain, contemplating her actions. She'd messed up her only chance of friendship with another human in this odd dimension. The company of the Minotaurs was very much appreciated, but she still felt out of place. Another human meant she perhaps wouldn't feel like that anymore yet-   
She let out a sigh. "Damned Minotaurs...", she muttered.

Mutterings and footsteps of minotaurs brought the realisation that she was back in her village. Most in sight were retreating to their homes due to the sudden downpour ; a few children remained who were still playing, refusing to hear their parents. It made her smile. Saberial walked over to her house, ridding as much of the water from her tail and hair as she could before entering. She never quite got used to the tail. 

The warmth of the small house brought a sigh of relief to finally be out of the cold. A change of clothes was urgently needed. Saberial fell back into thought as she entered her room. She had left Zoey alone in the rain, no real direction of where she needed to go. She couldn't help but feel slightly bad. Yet, part of her was fine with it. Maybe she'd get so lost that she'd eventually just give up and head in this direction. A chuckle dismissed the thought as she put on a clean shirt, sorting her hair afterwards. 

The painting on the wall caught her eye as she moved around the room. A half Minotaur like her, hair like hers, armour like hers, looked on proudly. It always made her feel inadequate and vaguely wrong. This was Saberial. Not her. A mysterious woman who showed up just like her out of nowhere who tasked herself with helping the Minotaurs and eventually bringing them joy and victory. A sword through her chest caused by the Mushroom clans leader had brought her demise. 

So when a young woman showed up through the same circumstances and looked like her it was meant to be. Who was she to say that it wasn't. 

Even if it wasn't before, it was now. She felt she has a duty to these people after hearing their story. Perhaps Zoey's appearance meant that she was to be the next to kill Saberial. The thought made her shudder. Maybe it would have been better to strike a friendship. 

The sound of a door closing made Saberial jump. She looked out of her bedroom door to see her White Minotaur friend dripping wet. "Hey" he mumbled.   
"Az, I swear to god if you get everything wet I will kill you." Saberial slipped passed him towards their bathroom. "Don't. Move." She said sternly. 

"Sabe, I think I saw another human. That's what you said you were, right?" He spoke drearily. She returned with a towel which she threw at him.   
"You saw a what?" Saberial had heard him fine the first time. She just had to be sure.   
"A human. She was pretty tall I think and had dull red hair. Also a weird mechanism on her arm? Maybe she wasn't human..." the Minotaur trailed off as he contemplated. Saberial felt her heart sink. "It was a human, Az. I saw her before as well. "   
"Oh. I understand why you sound sad about that." He spoke as he rubbed himself with the towel. "She ran after some Mushroom clan people after we got them to leave."  
"You mean you got them to leave." She new too well that any other Minotaur would have simply tried to fight them.   
"Well, yes but anyway. Unfortunate that she's mushroom clan, huh?" Saberial didnt want to think about it anymore. "Yea. Unfortunate." 

"Did you talk to her?" He carried on. "It sounds like you have reason to dislike her."  
"I did. She seemed fairly nice at first." Az watched her face sink. He felt bad for her ; he knew she wanted another human around. "You know, my dad told me that before Saberial died there were rumours that she was really close with the Mushroom princess. You could still befriend this human." Saberial disregarded the idea entirely. There was no way that it could make any sense. The Mushroom princes was the one that killed her. She could tell Az was only trying to cheer her up. 

"Do you really believe that story?", she asked, more sincere than intended. She wanted to believe.   
"I do. My dad was Saberial's right hand so I like to think he knows what he's on about."   
"You like to believe anything that means peace, though.", she replied, doubtfully. Az was by far the weirdest Minotaur she'd met. Even though every other Minotaur she'd met held an intense grudge against the Mushroom clan, Az still looked for peace anywhere he could. "Maybe you two could bring us peace if you really tried. No doubt they'll take that human as a prophesy or something like you so if you two became friends?"  
"That's a nice thought, Az" she only wished she could believe him. 

 

Zoey ran through the boggy forest, almost slipping several times on her chase. The Mushroom people had managed to get a lot further ahead than she has thought. She thought she lost sight of them until she reached a split and saw them halfway down one of the trails. "Hey wait!, she shouted as she swiftly turned to run after them. Zoey slipped and nearly ended up on the ground but luckily for her they had stopped. She righted herself and ran the rest of the way she needed to reach them. 

'Thank goodness..." she stopped to catch her breath in front of them. "I'm-" before she could even start talking the angry Mushroom person from before had pushed her to the ground and was shouting at her, "what the hell do you want?! Did the Minotaurs send you?!"   
"What? No, I-" again she was interrupted, as he grabbed her shirt, shock on his face.   
"Hold on, You look like that damned leader of theirs, Saberial! Our leaders going to love you." The taller man was again trying to calm him but was being ignored. It didn't seem like he could speak.   
"I'm not with the Minotaurs, I swear!" Zoey begun panicking, trying to break free but her broken arm was hindering her greatly. "I was sent to-!" She felt a great pain wash over her before she could finish. The man had attempted to knock her out.

It had worked.


End file.
